Insecurity
by xxRubyCatxx
Summary: A short one-shot where Yukimura finds out what he feels for Usui and what he feels for him. After all, Usui was his first kiss! Warning for yaoi!


**Title: Insecurity**

**Anime: Kaichou wa maid-sama**

**Pairing: Yukimura x Usui**

**Written by: Ruby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Kaichou wa Maid-sama nor its characters.**

**Warning: Rated R18 because of yaoi/shounen-ai/sex and stuff like that.**

"Yukimura! Where are those forms?" Ayuzawa Misaki yelled at the innocent vice-president from behind her desk as her hands turned into fists. The exams were coming up and the president was busier than ever.

"Y-Yes! I have them here!" Yukimura rushed to her desk and dropped the forms. Looking at Misaki's face, you could see that she calmed down.

"Thank you…" she sighed and started checking the paperwork. Yukimura sighed as well, because he was so relieved. Now he could relax.

The boy decided to go to the cafeteria to get himself a drink. He worked so hard; he deserved it.

He threw 200 yen into the machine and took the cold drink that came out of it. Once he took his first sip, he noticed someone watching him. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes stared at him at the other side of the room. With his arms wrapped around each other and a grin on his face, Yukimura somehow knew it was about him.

"U-Usui-san! I didn't know you were here," he said, a bit nervous. Usui took a few steps to Yukimura, while the boy himself took a few steps back.

"I thought this was the cafeteria; Everyone's allowed to be here, right?" Usui asked. Yukimura gulped. It was always a bit awkward to be around him. Ever since that day… When he stole his first kiss.

"T-That's true, but…" Yukimura didn't know quite what to say. That kiss might've meant a lot to him, but for Usui it probably was nothing. Besides, wasn't he dating Misaki?

"Shouldn't you be with the Prez? Exams are coming up, right?" Usui asked, a lot more serious. It made Yukimura feel at ease.

"Y-Yeah, but I have a break now. The President is checking some paperwork, so I don't have a lot to do now," Yukimura explained. Usui was standing right next to him, leaning against the soda-machine. Yukimura looked up at the blonde, while his eyes were focused on his drink.

"Y-You want a sip?" he asked nervously. Usui moved his eyes to the boy, while nodding. Yukimura smiled a little bit and gave him the drink. As he watched Usui taking a sip, his heart skipped a beat. An indirect kiss! Usui swallowed the fluid and sighed. He gave Yukimura his drink back, but Yukimura's hands shook too much to take it.  
"You okay?" Usui asked and pulled up an eyebrow. Yukimura realized what he was doing and quickly came back to his senses.

"Sorry! I was a little s-spaced out…" Yukimura apologized and took the can. Even though Yukimura was staring at the floor, unable to make eye contact, he knew that Usui was still looking at him. It made him feel uneasy.

"You seem a bit nervous around me," Usui said. Yukimura's heartbeat went faster once he heard that. Was it this noticeable?

"R-R-Really? I don't think so…" The tremble in Yukimura's voice was easy to hear.

Usui moved his head a bit closer, trying to make eye contact with the blue-haired boy. But Yukimura hid his golden eyes behind his bangs, hoping that Usui would give up. But he did not give up. Instead, he took Yukimura's shoulder and turned him to him. When he looked at Yukimura's face, he could see him blushing all over. It almost seemed like there were tears in his eyes.

"U-Usui-san?" he asked. Usui did not release Yukimura's shoulder. He just gazed in those tear-filled eyes, unable to make a move.

"Please let me go…" Yukimura begged. The boy tried to take a step back, but Usui's grip was too strong. Usui reached for Yukimura's left hand, took it and pulled him to his body.

"You are way too cute," Usui confessed when Yukimura's face was pressed to his chest. Yukimura felt his heartbeat through his hot body. He was not trying to resist.

He actually felt happy, but embarressed.

"U-U-Usui-san? What are you d-doing?" Yukimura stuttered. The blonde wrapped his arm around Yukimura's waist, holding him tighter.

"Hey, what do you think of me?" Usui whispered in his ear. Yukimura twitched at that moment, questioning himself what he thought about him anyway. He obviously didn't dislike him, but… did he love him? He always teased and seduced him, but that was probably just entertainment for him. For Yukimura, it were special moments, though.

"I-I don't know," he brought out. His voice was fragile and Usui noticed.

"Aren't you dating the President, Usui-san?" Yukimura asked, while covering his head more in his chest. He felt his heartbeat so clearly. It was fast, but not as fast as his.

"Who told you that? Of course I don't," Usui explained. Yukimura was a bit surprised. Wasn't Usui always together with Misaki? Everyone thinks they are a couple… Or did only he think that?

"R-Really?" Yukimura sighed with a little bit relievement in his voice. Without being able to control himself, he wrapped his arms around Usui's body, clinging to his school uniform.

"Why did you ask?" Usui asked serious, but the same grin was written all over his face. The boy sniffed his nose and held on tighter. Was he able to confess his feelings to him, after all?

"W-Why do you think?" he asked tough, but the blonde could see right through his shield. He released Yukimura and held his head in his hands, looking deep into his eyes.

"Because you love me," he said short, but serious. Yukimura couldn't figure out whether Usui was teasing him or was serious about him. But, what he said, was true.

His tears rolled over his cheeks, falling on Usui's hands.

"I'm not sure…" Yukimura whispered, not being able to raise his voice.

"What should I do so you are sure?" Usui asked, looking at his with his seducing eyes. He slowly stroke Yukimura's cheek with his thumb, wiping his tears away.

Yukimura wanted him to kiss him. Feeling his warm lips. But, would Usui do that?

"I… I want you… to k-k-kiss me," Yukimura stuttered. Yukimura slowly closed his eyes, letting out his last tears. Looking at Usui would be too embarressing. He could feel Usui's face coming closer and closer, smelling the scent of his breath in his face.

"Then, I will…" Usui whispered, touching Yukimura's lips with his own. Yukimura felt like his heart was going to burst, so he clinged tighter to Usui's blouse. After he felt his tongue coming inside of him, he couldn't resist anymore. Yukimura fell to the floor without breaking free from the kiss. Usui's tongue played with Yukimura's mouth for a while. The boy noticed Usui's warm hand sliding under his shirt, touching his chest.

Yukimura quickly broke free from the kiss, trying to push the blonde away. But, like always, Usui was too strong. Usui slowly unbuttoned Yukimura's blouse while kissing his neck. Yukimura covered his mouth, trying to resist letting a moan out.

"Please give in, Yukimura…" Usui whispered in Yukimura's ear and then started sucking on it.

"W-What? No way…" Yukimura mumbled, but as Usui started touching his pants, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan.

"A-Ah! U-Usui-san! Not there!" he protested, but his body started to weaken. Usui faced Yukimura and grinned.

"What? Getting excited?" he asked and then slowly kissed him. Yukimura knew it was getting dangerous. He was getting really hard! What should he do…?

Usui broke free from the kiss and slowly started kissing his chest, going downwards.

"W-Were still in school, remember?" Yukimura puffed.

"Everyone went home. I bet the Prez is home by now, too." Usui unzipped Yukimura's pants and released his belt. The boy clinged to Usui's shirt and pressed his eyelids together. What was this man going to do with him?

"Just relax, Yukimura…" Usui said as he started rubbing Yukimura's parts. Yukimura held on tighter. This was the first time someone did this to him. Moreover, a boy!

The boy felt like he was going to come once Usui put it in his mouth, but coming this fast was so embarressing! He tried to let it in, but Usui had no mercy. As Usui moved his hands down, Yukimura couldn't hold it. Usui's face was messed up, but he gladly licked his mouth with his tongue. Yukimura slowly opened his eyes, looking at the person in front of him. Usui moved his face to his and kissed him. The remaining was still stuck to his tongue, so Yukimura tasted it, too.

"I love you," Usui confessed once he broke free. Yukimura twitched. Did he really say that? To him…

"Y-You do?" Yukimura asked to be sure. He was so happy.

"I really do. I want to know more about you," Usui aswered and slowly took off his own pants. Yukimura could feel the blonde coming inside of him, thrusting his way in.

"I-It hurts…" Yukimura moaned.

"Relax. It'll be better soon," Usui said to put him at ease. But Yukimura still felt very tight. Would it really get better? Every thrust Yukimura felt, made him shiver a bit.

But, as they continued, Yukimura felt like he was loosing up. It felt more enyoyable now.

"U-Usui-san…" Yukimura asked, breathing heavily. Usui took a second to look at him.

"I love you, too…" Yukimura could feel that Usui came inside of him as he spoke those words. He finally came out of him and rested his head on Yukimura's chest.

"Thanks…" he whispered and closed his eyes. The boy wrapped his arms around Usui's neck, holding him tight to his body.

What would happen from now on? Would he continue staying with Usui now? Or would he leave him and go back to the President?

Those questions kept spinning in Yukimura's head, but he knew the answer.

The answer was time. Only time knew what would happen.

"A-Ah! Excuse me—" Yukimura looked up at the person he bumped into. As his eyes reached that face, his heart skipped a beat.

"U-Usui-san?" he stuttered. He hasn't spoked Usui ever since that day. He felt extremely nervous. He started shaking and felt like he had to run away.

"What's up with you? Why are you so nervous?" Usui asked when he lifted Yukimura's face with his finger. He slowly kissing his nose and smiled.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm here with you," he assured him and passed him by. Yukimura remained in the hallway as he watched Usui walking away. His face was bright red, but a big smiled appeared on his face when he realized Usui said that. He quickly turned around and ran after Usui. He wasn't alone anymore.

He found his love.


End file.
